


In Your Arms

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic flaw of mine, is running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

There was an undeniable spark when your eyes met his. You felt your spine tingle with that intrigued, yet gentle stare that he was giving you. You smiled slightly and nodded your head in recognition but he averted his gaze away from you, clearly flustered.

You chuckled inwardly and took a sip of your drink, turning back to your conversation partner, but you were far too preoccupied by the man staring at you from the corner of the room to pay any attention.

You wondered how long he will be able to play this game of yours. You can just taste the excitement that was palpable.

——————————-

It was all good when it was just starting. He can feel you reciprocate his pathetic attempts at flirting and you would also do small flirtations yourself. He would surprisingly engage you in small talks, that escalated into nightly rendezvous and you two would talk the night away about silly things and philosophical inquiries. You would have debates over petty issues as if the political stability of a nation depends on it, and when one of you suddenly wonders how you’d both end up with that topic, it takes an intelligible ‘I don’t know’ from one of you and you’d be both reduced to laughing idiots.

But he started noticing things. Things that were always there, but you were too guarded to show. He always wondered how those things get past your friends when it was so evident to him. Yes, you were receptive, you would smile, you would laugh, but all of it was different. As each day pass, you grew more and more distant. Not physically and not emotionally, but it was there. And he was worried.

He just has to find out why are you so adamant in choosing your mask over your real feelings.

———————————

He was holding your hands tightly, his face only a few centimeters from you. He was imploring you to look at him, in which you did. The back of your eyes were stinging and you’re ready to shed some tears. But you won’t. Not in front of him. You can’t afford to be weak in front of him.

“Let me help you…” he said softly. For a moment, you almost believed him, but your fear was stronger. You snorted inwardly and kept your gaze steady at him.

“I don’t need help.” You said firmly, taking your hands away from his hold, but he gripped it even tighter. “I won’t let go. You may keep me out, but you can’t keep me out forever. I will never let you go.”

You looked away and scoffed, then smiled bitterly. Having enough strength, you pulled your hands away from his grip. He let it go, so as to avoid hurting you, and he looked at you sadly.

You turned your back and started to walk away from him. He called your name, but you didn’t stop.

“Give me a chance…”

————————————

“You’re stupid if you think that we are going to happen. This ‘relationship’ that you’re talking about is not going to be possible. ” You said coldly to him. ‘I wouldn’t let it…’ you thought.

The cold winter wind was whip lashing at both of you. But the two of you had more important things to do than be affected by the cold.

He gave up reasoning with you a while ago, but even if that was the case, he couldn’t bring himself to leave you alone. Not when he can see in your eyes that you want it, that you want this relationship too. That you want it to work so badly, but something so huge is not letting you - yourself. But more than that, he can see the fear and sense the pain that you’re going through. And he’d be damned if he leave you alone in this state.

“Then I am stupid.” He said calmly, facing you and resolutely stared at your eyes. He saw it widen infinitesimally. You, saw the hardening determination to break your exterior.

You softened. “We would never ever be…” And you wished he didn’t look at you like that because you feel yourself faltering with whatever resolution you have.

————————————

“What are we?” He asked you one day. His head hanging low, legs dangling nonchalantly, voice barely above a whisper. You were not surprised that he popped the question, but nevertheless you found yourself speechless for a while.

You shrugged. “Does it matter?” You asked him back. He was about to reply when you continued. “You know that I don’t like putting labels on things.” Then you stood up and left him alone.

He looked at your back sadly. “It matters to me…” he said. But you were already too far to hear.

————————————-

“I can’t do this anymore.” He said with a firm tone and determined eyes. He cornered you on an alley, your back against the wall so you clearly had no chance of escape. You have been ignoring him for weeks and he doesn’t even know what he’s done wrong. He would ask, apologize and beg even, but you would walk away from him. And that was if he can find you in the first place.

He was boring holes in your head, waiting for any response, but you just stared back defiantly, willing him to look away and assert your dominance. He eventually closed his eyes and sighed and you already know that you win. The arms trapping you fell back to his side and his posture accommodated that of dejection. He turned away from you.

“Go.” He said. As stubborn as you wanted to be at that moment, you decided against your better judgment and followed his orders, all the while rationalizing that you’re only doing it, not because he said so, but because you really want to go home already.

And the next week, you would cling to him, like the incident the past week did not happen. Like the tension on the alley was nonexistent. He’s playing with the thought of just getting used to it. This was how you, for lack of better term, _play_. If he wants you, he would have to obey by the rules. If he can’t, then he’s just proving you right. But he wouldn’t. He would help you.

He would be the one to make you quit your stupid game.

—————————————

On some days, you find yourself smiling at the thought of him. You find yourself staring at him, lost in thoughts of ‘what ifs’ and ‘what could bes’. And most of them are making you want to stay. Stay with him, with his warmth, with his smile, with his…everything!

The worst part, you’ve already somehow contemplated abandoning your game and just be with him. The pull is so strong and you’re not doing anything to stop it from dragging you further in. That was when you realized with a jolt. He was consuming your thoughts, hell even your dreams.

It scared you. It scared you that he has such power over you. You had to do something about it.

You had to get away because you are falling. This is not supposed to be happening. You’re enjoying yourself too much and it wasn’t even because of the chase, the game. You’re already enjoying it with him, and he’s slowly turning it into his game.

You were losing. And you would rather be in hell than lose your heart and be broken…again. You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t let it happen again.

It was your fault. You berated yourself. You got lax. You let him in. You let him in fast, and you let him in deep. You’ll have to be the one to push him out, before you build a stronger wall. You heart belongs to you and never again would you let anyone have it. Not now, not ever.

You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror as you made your resolve. But the image staring back at you had tears streaming down its face and a pained expression in its eyes. It was crying non-stop.

_He couldn’t do it…didn’t…didn’t want to do it._

——————————-

His body was warm against yours as he wrapped you in his embrace and you couldn’t help but snuggle a little closer, even if you hated yourself for it. It was just so good…too good. He was too good. And something this good can’t last. They never did. But you indulged yourself anyway as you inhaled his unique scent that will forever be imprinted in your memory and would surely haunt you as long as you live.

‘Just for this moment… Let me be selfish, just for this moment.’ You chanted in your head.

You could feel tears brimming and you shut your eyes tightly to prevent it from leaking out. You had to do it. Because you were sure that he wouldn’t. You would have to be the one to break things off.

Your hold slowly loosened, as his did at the same time, but he kept you in arms reach. He held your face in his hands, happiness clearly evident in his sparkling eyes and wide smile. You felt your heart clench.

“I don’t know what this is about, but I’m so happy” he said, eyes never leaving you face. You smiled a little and placed your hands on top of his, bringing it down and holding it in front of his chest. You looked down momentarily before looking at him again. You saw his smile waver, as the sadness you were trying to hide showed itself freely on your face.

“I’m breaking up with you” you said in a small voice, but loud enough for him to hear it. There was a pregnant silence before you heard him intake a deep breath. By this time, you were already looking down at your shoes, afraid to meet his eyes, afraid to see the hurt that would make you change your mind.

You relaxed your hold of his hand until it fell on his sides and you turned away from him. “Goodbye…” and that was the last thing you said before taking your leave.

_‘I’m sorry…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by yet another song of the same title...


End file.
